¿Que estas buscando de mi?
by lucy.ritmo
Summary: Porque aveces hay que seguir y ser feliz aunque eso te rompa el corazón, porque es mejor decir las cosas que dejarlas guardadas


Shuichi: Porfavor K dejanos tocar esta cancion- dijo con cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia

K: No, no puedo, Seguchi-san no sabe nada- dijo con reticencia

Shuichi: Es por eso que quiero tocarla en el concierto- dice y sonrio con tristeza

Hiro: ¿Que canciones?- pregunto curioso

Shuichi: Es la mejor cancion que eh hecho hasta ahora- dijo mientras su flequillo tapaba la exprecion de su rostro

Suguru: Entonces cantala, si nos gusta la cantamos en el concierto y si no en el proximo- propuso ya que deberia ser buena para que Shuichi dijera que era la mejor cancion

Shuichi: Esta bien- dijo y entro para cantarla- ¿Y?¿Que les parecio?- pregunto a la cara asombrada de sus amigos

K: Shuichi esto es...- dijo todavia asombrado

Hiro: Shuichi no deberias...- dijo tratando de hacer recapacitar a su amigo

Shuichi: Yo decidi cantarla por una razon- dijo con pesar

Suguro: Lo comprendo- contesto con un cabeceo- si deses que la cantemos te apoyaremos

Hiro: Pero Suguru...- no alcanzo a terminar porque lo interrumpieron

K: Tienes razon, yo acepto que la cantes al final del concierto- contesto

Hiro: K, no creo que sea lo mas apropiado- dijo mirandolo con repoche

Shuichi: Esta bien, asi entendera lo que siento- miro a su amigo a la cara y este bajo la cabeza con resignacion

Hiro: Esta bien- cedio al final- tengo que reconocer que es la mejor cancion que has hecho hasta ahora- le dijo sonriendo

Shuichi: Gracias- dijo alagado

Asi pasaron los dias esperando el concierto, Shuichi le pidio a Yuki que valla pero este actuo como que no lo escuchaba. Aunue pensaba ir al concierto para que la bola rosada no lo molestara (...)

Hiro: Shuichi ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo al verlo mirando para los asientos y hay vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre. Yuki y Seguchi estaban sentados uno al lado del oro hablando descaradamente, pero mas se enojo al ver como eso afectaba a su amigo

Shuichi: No te preocupes, esto es el adios- dijo con voz neutra que preocupo a Hiro

K: Ya es hora de salir- dijo, las luces del escenario se apagaron y cuando se volvieron a prender la gente estallo en aplausos al ver a Bad Luck arriba del escenario

Shuichi: Buenas noches Tokio- grito reciviendo muchos gritos de las admiradoras y admiradores. Muchos indevidos pero Yuki hizo oidos sordos- comencemos con el show- termino diciendo y empezo la cancion haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en el esadio gritaran de emocion

Una hora y media despues habia terminado la ultima cancion del disco pero Shuichi y la banda no se fueron algo que extraño a todos pero a la vez los maravillo, haber si queria seguir cantando

Shuichi: Bueno, esa fue la ultima cancion para el disco- dijo con emocion- pero no la ultima de la noche, tengo un regalo para todos ustedes y va dedicada a alguien, espero que se de cuenta de que es para el/ella- dijo con tristeza

Todos aplaudieron emocionados por saber que escucharian otra cancion de la banda, pero extrañamente la cancion no era como las otras energicas, esta tenia una musica suave que tranquilizaba. Cuando con una voz de tristeza como si sintiera cada una de las palabras comenzo a cantar Shuichi imprecionando a muchos de lo hermosa que era.

**Muchas veces me pregunto porque pasa todo esto **

**Porque tus mil te quieros siempre se los lleva el viento.**

Flash Back

Shuichi: Yuuuuuki, di que me quieres- le decia mientras saltaba alrededor de el

Yuki: ¿Si te lo digo me dejaras en paz?- le dijo con frialdad

Shuichi: Si, si- acepto de inmediato

Yuki: Te quiero- dijo para luego empujar a Shuichi y entrar en su estudio cerrando la puerta

Fin Flash Back

**No entiendo para que me besas, para que me llamas, **

**Si cuando yo te necesito faltas. **

Flash Back

Shuichi: Yuki no llegare hoy a casa- dijo contestando el telefono con voz quebrada

Yuki: ¿Y eso porque?- dijo enojado

Shuichi: Mi madre tuvo un accidente y esta internada- las lagrimas caian de sus ojos pero Yuki no lo podia ver- Te necesito, podrias venir- dijo en un susurro audible

Yuki: Solo te llamaba para decirte que hoy tengo que viajar- y corto

Fin Flash Back

**No se que buscas y no quiero pensar que es un juego, **

**Prefiero creer que muchas veces no te queda tiempo, **

Flash Back

Ese era el tercer dia que dormia solo ya que su pareja estaba con una de sus novelas ::¿Sera que no me quiere? ¿Que todo lo que hago no sirve para nada?:: Se pregunto mientras la tristeza surcaba su cara

Shuichi: No, el esta ocupado, no tiene todo el dia para estar conmigo- se dijo en voz alta aunque esa noche no pudo dormir

Fin Flash Back

Para que me respondas y aparezcas en mi día,

En cuerpo y alma y no en mis pensamientos.

Flash Back

Shuichi: ¿Porque no contesta?- se decia mientras llamaba por quinta vez a su novio- Este tiempo nisiquiera me habla, ya casi no lo veo- se decia tristemente

El telefono sonaba en su oreja pero nadie contestaba

Fin Flash Back

**Y ahora yo me entero por terceros, **

**Que cuando estás ausente en realidad estas con el **

**que te hace mal, ya no te entiendo. **

Flash Back

Hiro: Escuchame Shuichi lo e visto besandose con otro- le dijo enojado por que el pelirosa no le creia

Shuichi: No puede ser Hiro seguro que era otra persona y los confundiste

Hiro: Enserio Shu esto te hara daño a ti y a el- le dijo resignado

Shuichi: Porfavor Hiro no digas eso- dijo con una voz que nadie ademas de el conocia

Hiro: Espero que esto no te lastime tanto- susurro al ver a su amigo dar la vuelta y seguir escribiendo las canciones, pero si Shuichi lo escucho hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado

Fin Flash Back

**Qué estás buscando de mí?, **

**Dime que puedo darte que no te haya dado,**

Flash Back

:: Ya no lo soporto, me duele mucho el corazon, siento que me rompo cada dia mas:: Pensaba mientras lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas :: ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me ame?¿Sera que lo tengo que dejar marchar?¿Como poder hacerlo si duele tanto estar sin el?::.

Mientras estaba acostado boca arriva en la cama tenia una sonrisa amarga y de sus ojos seguian callendo lagrimas :: ¿Podre dejarlo? Duele tanto vivir sin el que creo que si no lo tengo morire::

Fin Flash Back

**No creo merecer todo esto que está pasando, **

**Que no te vuelva lo que estas dando. **

Flash Back

::No puede ser, que alguien me diga que es mentira, que alguien me diga que estoy alucinando:: Pensaba mientras sus piernas temblaban al ver la escena delante de el :: ¿Que hice para merecer esto? ¿Fui alguna vez una mala persona? ¿Dañe a alguien? ¿No puede amarme solo a mi?::

Del otro lado de la calle estaba Yuki besandose con Seguchi en una cafeteria, el alma de Shuichi se fue rompiendo hasta que solo quedaron pequeños trozos que no se podian pegar

Fin Flash Back

**Qué estás buscando de mí?, **

**Dime si te hice mal, dime en que te he fallado, **

**Yo siempre puse el corazón en cada paso, **

**No te das cuenta, me estás matando. **

Flash Back

:: El dolor es tan fuerte:: Pensaba mientras cortaba la carne pero en un desliz el cuchillo le corto el dedo haciendo que Shuichi se lo llevara a la boca

:: Eso me calma:: Penso con un brillo maniatico en los ojos. Miro para todos lados pero como siempre el apartamento estaba vacio :: ¿Que gano por no hacerlo?:: Se pregunto mientras con el cuchillo recorria la suave y delicada piel de sus muñecas dejando hilos de sangre

:: Nadie puede culparme por esto, duele tanto mi corazon:: Miraba su muñeca y la sangre ue caia sin mirarla realmente

Fin Flash Back

**No se que buscas y no quiero pensar que es un juego, **

**Prefiero creer que muchas veces no te queda tiempo, **

**Para que me respondas y aparezcas en mi día, **

**En cuerpo y alma y no en mis pensamientos. **

Yuki miraba el dolor en esos hermosos ojos violetas, se sentia una basura, era horrible la culpabilidad de haber hecho que ese angel, ese pequeño ser que le iluminaba los dias sufriera tanto lo hacia ver que ese pequeño Angel se habia ido a eter con un demonio, un demonio que lo consumio, que le robo sus hermosas alas blancas y lo dejo barado en la soledad

**Y ahora yo me entero por terceros, **

**Que cuando estás ausente en realidad estas con el **

**que te hace mal, ya no te entiendo. **

Muchos de los que estaban en el publico miraban a Shuichi con ojos llenos de lagrimas, cada palabra en esa cancion estaba cargada e sentimientos, cada una de ellas estaba cargada con un dolor muy profundo y todos se preguntaban porque esa persona a la que habia dedicado **esa cancion lo habia hecho sufrir tanto**

**Qué estás buscando de mí?, **

**Dime que puedo darte que no te haya dado, **

**No creo merecer todo esto que está pasando, **

**Que no te vuelva lo que estas dando. **

**Qué estás buscando de mí?, **

**Dime si te hice mal, dime en que te he fallado, **

**Yo siempre puse el corazón en cada paso, **

**No te das cuenta, me estás matando.**

Termino la cancion y todos los que estaban en el estadio se pararon de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a Shuichi

Shuichi: Muchas gracias- dijo con voz quebrada- Gracias a todos ustedes por venir hoy

Las personas comenzaron a gritar el nombre de la banda, comenzaron a saltar y a michos todavia le caian las lagrimas

Shuichi: Esta es la ultima cancion que le dedique a esa persona- dijo mirando a Yuki a los ojos- Porque despues de hoy me toca ser feliz- saludo con la mano y desaparecio del escenario

Seguchi: Lo siento Yuki- dijo sintiendose culpable

Yuki: NO te preocupes Seguchi la culpa tambien fue mia- dijo, las lagrimas le caian de sus ojos- pero el tiene razon, le toca ser feliz

:: ¿Sabes lo que busco de ti Shuichi? Busco que te alejes de este demonio que te estaba consumiendo:: Y pensando eso se fue del estadio con una sonrisa al saber que ese seria el Adios, al saber que Shuichi lo iba a poder olvidar

Shuichi vio a Yuki marcharse y se dio cuenta que ese seria el final y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas nuevamente caigan de sus ojos :: Conmigo no encontraste la felicidad pero espero que algun dia la encuentres:: Penso sonriendo


End file.
